


Second Strongest Avenger

by lilaestheticsnhope



Series: The Strongest Avenger [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: Dani is a teen with all the strength of Steve Rogers, the cunning of Natasha Romanoff, and the lovable exterior of Thor. She's been working her way through the Avengers during her training to become the strongest Avengers. She just beat Steve and Natasha.This is a part of a bigger story that I started on tumblr @black-mcu-imagines. And I'm switching it over to ao3 with all the stuff happening with tumblr.





	Second Strongest Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr @black-mcu-imagines

Peter stood outside the training room, watching as his girlfriend took on both Steve and Natasha. He sat outside, tense watching as Dani narrowly avoided punches from Steve that looked like they could take off a normal person’s head, and kicks from Natasha that would have opened her up to Steve’s attacks if she let even one of them make contact. This was the product of years of training, and it showed. Dani’s defense was water tight. She moved faster than Peter could follow sometimes. There was a visible shift in her body the moment she stopped simply defending and began attacking. He could see it in her eye, the knowledge of how exactly she had to fight to get the upper hand. She switched between all the agility of a cat, hopping over Steve and twisting her body so that she landed on her feet, then kicking the back of his leg, before switching to unmatchable force as she caught Natasha’s punch and sent her flying towards the other side of the match. With the two of them separated she used her superior agility and speed to take down Steve. She brought him down to the ground and brought her fist within an inch of his face. He was down, metaphorically of course. She wasn’t going to actually incapacitate him. Next, as if she had eyes in the back of her head, Dani turned around to thwart Natasha’s attack.

Natasha’s strength was in her legs. She relied on being fast, agile, and flexible, she stood no chance against Dani who was all of those things in addition to being just as strong, resourceful, and ruthless as Steve. Dani needed only to wait for Natasha to jump at her, weakening her stance and allowing Dani to catch one of Natasha’s ankles and flip her on her back. Before Natasha could recover Dani was right there, fist in her face.

“Well damn,” Natasha complained. Like someone flipped a switch Dani’s face went from focused to celebratory. A bright smile lit up her face.

“I won!” she yelled hopping off of Natasha and jumping around the training room, “I just have to beat Thor! Then I’ll be the strongest Avenger.”

“Now calm-” Steve tried to rein in her enthusiasm.

“We already know his lightning doesn’t affect me. I just have to beat him in hand to hand and I’ll be the strongest avenger!”

“What about Bruce?” Natasha asked teasingly.

“I would never fight Bruce. And the Hulk likes me. Why would we ever fight?”

Before anyone could question her logic, Peter ran into the training room. He caught her in a hug, his body slamming into hers because he hadn’t bothered to slow down before hugging her. She stumbled back a few steps but kept her footing.

“Peter!” she complained, laughing.

“You beat both of them at the same time!” he cheered happily.

“I know right!”

“I hope you have a speech prepared.”

Dani cleared her throat comically and stood even straighter, “Ladies, gentleman, and all other gentlebeings. Today marks a momentous occasion in which Steven Grant Rogers and Natasha Romanoff , that is Captain America and the Black widow respectively, failed to take down the junior member Danielle Valerie Rogers also known as the Beyonce of the Avengers. Let this day end all qualms about who is runner-up as the strongest Avenger. And let me further extend a challenge to the God of Thunder himself as my next adversary!”

Peter clapped and cheered. Steve and Natasha watched the two of them indulgently, both too spent to bother getting up.

“They need heroes like me! THEY NEED HEROES LIKE ME!!!” she bellowed. Sam and Bucky, who until very recently were arguing outside the training room came in to hear her yelling.

“Damn, ya’ll lost to an infant.”

“Honestly, Sam I’m not even tired, I could use some more training,” she taunted putting her fists up. She ran over and threw a few fake punches at him. She never fought with Sam, he was a bit more breakable than Steve and Natasha.

“Somebody needs to teach him a lesson or two,” Bucky grumbled.

Sam threw him a glare, “Now don’t you go fueling her ego.”

“Okay, but who gon check me though?” Dani questioned, clasping her hands together as she stood in front of him. Sam glared at her and she put her hand to her ear, “I’m sorry I can’t hear you. Who gon check me though?”

“Can’t believe you’re adopted. You act just like Steve,” Bucky laughed. He’d ambled over to help Steve back to his feet. He looked at his friend with a smug grin, “just like old times, huh.”

“Nah, I’m happy to lose. It just means that she actually has to train with Thor now.”

Dani turned around and grinned.

“Damn, Spidey, you might wanna get that together,” Sam gestured to you, “I know I wouldn’t want my girlfriend that happy about some other guy.”

Peter looked at him confusedly because for one, Thor was thousands of years old and Dani was 16, two given the chance to marry Thor he totally would too so he wouldn’t blame you.

“Come on Sam,” Dani complained, “He’s old as time.”

“I seem to remember you saying that age was relative when you’re immortal.”

“Okay first of all!!!! I said that years ago before I was dating anyone! Second of all!!! I said it in reference to vampires! And Thirdly! Thor is not immortal so it don’t even count. Stop putting words in my mouth.”

“What vampire where you talking about?” Peter asked curiously.

“You know Queen of the Damned? Akasha?” She explained.

“Has she ever fought Peter?” Sam asked curiously.

Steve looked away from Dani and Peter to answer Sam, “Formally, no, but back in Germany she did quite a number on him. I think they both know not to do a rematch.”

“Think Peter knows she can beat him?” Bucky questioned.

“Are you kidding me?” Natasha huffed a sardonic laugh, “That’s why he likes her so much. Kids a glutton for punishment.”

“Sounds like somebody else I know,” Bucky smirked looking over at Steve. 


End file.
